I Kissed A Boy Just To Start Shit
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Mycroft has had enough of everyone looking at him like he's just a smug Government Official, he's going to show them just who he is. WARNING: Sassy Mycroft and Mystrade!


I kissed A Boy Just To Start Shit

"Sir?" Donavan raised an eye brow and pointed to the tall man standing beside Greg. "Who's this?"

Greg blinked, he hadn't been getting enough sleep and he was feeling extremely tired. "Hmm?" He took a sip of the coffee in his hand and it seemed to waken his sleeping mind. "Oh, Donovan, this is Sherlock's older brother Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, Sally Donovan"

Mycroft faked a smile; he could already tell the woman had the same idea about him as her idea of Sherlock. "What's he doing here?"

Lestrade opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Mycroft. "Government business Mrs. Donovan" He tabbed the front of his umbrella on the ground lightly. "I'll be gone before you know it, don't worry"

Sally rolled her eyes and left Lestrade's office. "Hmm… She doesn't seem to be fond of me"

Lestrade laughed. "No love, she's now not fond of the Holmes brothers"

Mycroft pulled a chair in front of Greg's desk and sat down, placing his umbrella on the desk. "Shame" He said in a sarcastic tone. The older Holmes didn't really care about anyone except his brother of course, and the man in front of him. The two have been secretly dating for a while now and they managed to keep it a secret (for protection reasons of course)

"It seems that I'm the only one who can put up with the Holmes in this team?" Greg smiled leaning back on his chair and crossing one leg over the other. "Jee, I wonder why?"

"Personally, I don't need anyone else" Mycroft shrugged, his signature frown on his lips. "I'm the one wondering how you put up with such…." The government official paused not wanting to say anything rude about Lestrade's team, as much as he hated them he knew Greg doesn't like it when someone talks crap about them. "Such… people" He finally said when he didn't find another word to describe what he saw as 'Idiotic' or 'Dumb' actually Mycroft could make a list of names he would call Greg's teammates. Some more than other since he saw how some of the people around here looked at Lestrade, though he trusted his lover and he knew that Lestrade would never cheat on him, especially not with someone from his team.

"Love?" The Inspector called, cutting off Mycroft's train of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine; well shall we head to the crime scene?"

Lestrade nodded and he stood up, taking Mycroft's hand in his to pull the other male to his feet. Mycroft brought his partner's hand to his lips and kissed it making Greg look away. "Stop, someone might be spying on us"

"As you wish my dear" Mycroft placed another kiss on Greg's hand, this time it was a quick one before he pulled away and the two walked to the door.

"Alright, we're moving out" Greg announced, his team followed him instantly.

"Inspector?" Mycroft called and he pointed at his car using his umbrella. "Care for a ride?"

The D.I smiled and he looked back at his team. "I'll meet you guys there" He ran to Mycroft's side and Mycroft most certainly didn't miss Donovan's glare, he smirked widely making the woman look away before he slid into the car with the Inspector.

At the crime scene everyone's eyes seemed to be on Mycroft more than the corpse and the case at hand, and he felt every eye silently making fun of him for being in a higher class than them. Oh how surprised would they be if they knew he was in a higher class AND shagging their boss. Hmm maybe one day he'd pay Greg a surprise visit at work and bring the spare keys to the handcuffs, and then he'd probably take his lover right here and there on the desk and make him scream, beg, and moan for everyone to hear.

Sally pumped into the Government official snapping him out of his thoughts once again. "Oops, didn't see you there," She said. "I was too busy investigating…. Unlike you and your brother we actually work hard to get where we are"

The older Holmes smiled. "I'm sorry if you feel that way Mrs. Donovan, but I assure you I'm nothing like my troublesome little brother"

"Whatever"

Mycroft rolled his eyes when the female looked away and he was glad Lestrade was now making his way to him. "Sorry, just had to check the corpse over there and I want you to come with me, tell me if you recognize the man, maybe he's one of yours?"

"Yes" Mycroft followed his lover to the dead body, he wasn't really surprised, his job was very important and so was he, a lot of people want him dead and that was one of the reasons he tried not to show his relationship with the Inspector in public, they'd definitely target him too, even though Lestrade had told him that he was okay with it and that he could take care of himself. They had argued about making their relationship public a few times, but Mycroft could easily close the subject by giving Lestrade a mind blowing kiss that made him forget what they were arguing about. Greg was such a goof and Mycroft didn't mind, it was one of the things that made him love the D.I, he was just so different from everyone else.

"Ah… Mycroft" A sigh escaped the older Holmes; he quickly recognized the annoying sound of his younger brother.

"Sherlock…"

"I see you've gotten yourself and others in trouble… again"

"Speak for yourself; you're constantly dragging poor John Watson around in your silly little….. adventures"

Sherlock smiled before turning his attention to Lestrade. "Detective Inspector" He greeted and Lestrade just waved hello before turning his attention back to the dead body and waiting for Sherlock to figure everything out and lead them to the possible killers.

"Donovan, it has been a while yes?" Sherlock looked at the woman. "How have you been? Terrible I sense, perhaps you need to cut the black coffee a bit?" He pointed at Lestrade and Mycroft. "And you two need to stop eating so many sweets, you'll become overweight"

Mycroft swallowed the bitter insult from his brother, nothing made him angrier than the 'Overweight' jokes Sherlock made. "Um, you're supposed to be focusing on the dead body Sherlock, not making comments about others, I must admit I am amused, you find new insults everyday"

"Great, like having one Holmes here wasn't enough" Sally sighed, Mycroft snorted and he kept his head up to look as smug as he could, oh he was going to show them.

The older Holmes patted Greg on the shoulders to get his attention and just as Lestrade turned to see Mycroft, the government official pressed his lips against the Inspector's for a long passionate kiss, at first Greg was too shocked to kiss back but soon he smiled between their lips and returned the kiss. "Dinner after work? After that you can return to my place and bring the handcuffs along, after this tiring day I wish to make you scream for me"

Lestrade's face turned red but he nodded nonetheless. "O-okay um… Dinner sounds good… and so does…" He shrugged not able to say the word in front of his now stunned and speechless team.

"Sex" Sherlock said. "I knew you had the Inspector in your bed brother of mine, I was just wondering when you would have the courage to say it"

Mycroft smirked. "Please Sherlock, I have more courage in me than ten of you, at least I got my dear Inspector while you still struggle to control your emotions for a certain doctor" He raised an eyebrow and pointed his umbrella at John. "Ah yes, it doesn't feel nice to be on the losing end does it, brother?" His attention turned to the still shocked members of Lestrade's team. "Close your mouths, who knows what lurks in these god awful crime scenes"

Mycroft turned to look away from everyone around him, oh yeah he was on top of the world right now.

END


End file.
